


Papá, papá y yo.

by Ilena35



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Historia, M/M, Mpreg, Spideypool Family, Superfamiy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilena35/pseuds/Ilena35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién dijo que los tríos no son la combinación perfecta para todo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer una historia de mi OTP favorita <3  
> Este fanfic tratara basicamente de la Spideypool family (como yo me la imaginoxd)
> 
> Para hacer este fanfic me inpire en la foto de la artista leopradkora (les dejó el link de la imagen) http://leopardkora.tumblr.com/post/51899035755/what-exactly-is-spideypool-family-owo

Arrugó la nariz cuando sintió un cosquilleo. La presión se hizo constante, desperezando al hombre que dormía desparramado en el sillón.

  
-Papáááá-una vocecita alargó la palabra tocando su nariz. Wade abrió los ojos, observando atentamente como el rostro de una niña le miraba molesto. Estiro su cuerpo aporreado, provocando que algunos huesos tronaran en seco.

  
\- Zoe, ¿Qué pasa bebé?-respondió tocando con su índice la redonda naricita de su hija-Lamento haber llegado tarde anoche.

  
La niña subió al sillón y se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Wade, abrazando su cintura sin importarle cuan sucio estuviera su traje, y habló sin enojo.

  
-Está bien, pá-dejó a un lado las disculpas y agregó mientras lo miraba con ojos risueños - Preparé el desayuno. Después, puedes llevarme a la escuela.

Desde que su madre había muerto meses después de darla a luz, ella y su papá habían estado juntos. Siempre en todo. Solo Wade y Zoe. El antihéroe tuvo que aprender a cuidar de un bebé y convertirse en padre soltero, alternando su trabajo de mercenario por las noches y la paternidad durante el día.

  
Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de madera. El cuerpo de Wade Wilson hacia ver los muebles del comedor como una mesa hecha para muñecas; apenas y podía sentarse decentemente en la silla.

  
Zoe tenía 12 años ahora. Desde pequeña había tenido que aprender a ser independiente, porque el trabajo de Wade a veces demandaba que él estuviera fuera por días; sabía cocinar, lavar la ropa y asear la casa para que luciera lo suficientemente decente y ordenada.

  
La comida que Zoe preparaba era siempre deliciosa y esta no era una excepción. En la mesita se esparcían huevos a la mexicana, una malteada de vainilla para ella y un café bien cargado para Wade.

  
-Papá, me quedaré en la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo en equipo con Gale- informó Zoe terminando su comida. Y antes de que Wade pudiera malinterpretar las palabras de la niña, agregó- Y no, Gale definitivamente no es mi novio.

  
Su padre bufó mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

  
-Y será mejor que se mantenga así- aseguró el mercenario irritado- Mi niña no tendrá novio y nunca te casara con nadie. Te convertirás en monja y amarás solo a Jesús, y a mí, por supuesto.

  
-¡No!-Chilló en respuesta Zoe.

  
-¡Sí! Y si algún sucio chico llega a acercarse a ti-desenvainó una de sus filosas catanas, alzándola al aire- le cortaré sus semi-desarrolladas pelotas.

\-----------------------

La gente giraba sus caras para contemplar aquella imagen tan extraña: Un enorme hombre que vestía ropas oscuras con la capucha de la chamarra cubriendo su rostro lleno de cicatrices, sujetando la mano de una niñita que usaba un atuendo en colores pastel, una mochila de gatitos y una lazo en su cabello que adornaba su rostro dulce.Zoe parecía no darse cuenta de los rostros que juzgaban a su padre, y si lo hacía, prefería disimular, contándole alguna que otra historia divertida mientras caminaban hacia la escuela.

  
Wade por otro lado, mandaba a todos al carajo, mirando desafiante a todo aquel que se atreviera a observar a él y a su pequeña con una mala cara. Y si eso no funcionaba, el arma que traía siempre consigo haría todo el trabajo. Quería asegurarse que su oficio y apariencia no afectaran también a Zoe, él ya estaba jodido y no permitiría que nadie molestara a su hija.

  
El timbre de la secundaria sonó justo cuando pisaron la acera de la entrada.

Wade levanto a Zoe y le dio un ruidoso beso con mucha baba.

  
-Te quiero bebé-habló mientras la niña reía y limpiaba la baba de su mejilla.

  
-También te quiero papá-contestó su hija devolviéndole el beso- Recuerda que es tu turno de hacer la cena.

  
-Por supuesto que no lo olvide. Hoy será noche de Chimichangas.  
-¿Otra vez?-se quejó cruzando los brazos.

  
-Para que te digo que no, si, si -contestó el mercenario bajando a su hija- No llegues tarde a casa y asegúrate de que Gale no se te acerque demasiado, o si no…

  
-…O si no le cortaras las pelotas-citó Zoe, terminando la frase-Lo tengo, no te preocupes.

  
-Muy bien. Ahora entra a clases, pequeña-Wade la apresuró dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda, obligándola a caminar hacia la entrada. Zoe corrió hacia la puerta, despidiéndose con una mano de su papá.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Primero que nada quisiera agradecerles enormememnte por la buena reacción que tuvieron hacia mi historia, de verdad no podía creer el número de visitas en menos de un día. ¡Gracias! :3  
> Y como agradeciemiento subiré dos capitulos :D

El camino hacia la Universidad Estatal llevaba menos de diez minutos, así que Wade se sintió feliz de llegar a tiempo. Asomándose por una de las esquinas de los edificios de la escuela y asegurando que ningún alumno lo viera, buscó su objetivo. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín principal.

El mercenario se escabulló, y se colocó justo detrás del chico que leía concentradamente documentos en su Ipad.  
Rozó con sus labios su pálido cuello y susurró:

-Buenos días, Baby Boy.  
Ante el inesperado roce en aquella zona tan sensible, Peter se contorsionó en su lugar, desordenando sus cosas y tirando la Tablet al césped. Su inútil sentido arácnido ni siquiera lo alertó.

Al parecer las horas que pasaban juntos durante la noche no les eran suficientes a este par de tortolitos, que hace tan solo unos meses habían hecho oficial su relación. Ahora comenzaban a frecuentarse más de día, en el horario que Peter tenía libre antes de regresar a las clases de su posgrado en Periodismo.  
-¡Wade!-el chico trató de sonar molesto mientras arreglaba el desastre.

-¿No te gusto mi saludo de buenos días, Pete?- hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba a su lado. Una sonrisa se creó en el rostro del chico mientras ladeaba su cabeza. Era inútil fingir estar molesto.

-Me encantó-admitió por fin.

Satisfecho por la respuesta, Deadpool no esperó más y lo besó. El cuerpo del hombre araña reaccionó, devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad, haciendo el contacto entre ambos más profundo. Entonces Peter recordó el lugar en que se encontraban, y a plena luz del día.

-Espera…-dijo en un susurró que no logró terminar porque Wade volvió a atacarle hambriento. La mano de Peter se interpuso entre sus bocas, separándolo a una distancia prudente del mercenario.

-Parece que de día eres más difícil, Spidey-señalo Wade con gracia. Su mano derecha se metió en uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra, sacando la máscara del hombre araña. La había quitado con cuidado de su traje esta mañana, antes de que Zoe metiera la ropa a la lavadora.

Le entregó la máscara a Peter y él no pudo más que preguntar a medias:  
-¿Cómo es que tú…?

Wade sonrió triunfante.

-Anoche estabas tan insaciable que olvidaste ponerte la mascará de nuevo.

El chico se sonrojó salvajemente y trató de inventar una excusa, balbuceando incoherencias. El timbré sonó, salvando a un avergonzado Peter. Indicaba el fin de la primera hora; los alumnos comenzaron a salir de los edificios y Wade supo que era hora de irse.

-Hasta la noche, cariño-habló mientras le robaba un beso- Y esta vez no olvides la máscara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, estaré actualizando cada viernes, si es que no se me cruza ningun inconveniente jajaja
> 
> ¡Nuevamente gracias por leer! Y de verdad me gustaría poder leer sus comentarios, queridos lectores.
> 
> Hasta la próxima Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, perdón si son muy cortos, pero quiero hacer esto lo más corto posible :)

-Zoe, papá se va a trabajar- Wade bajo las escaleras con el traje y mascara puestos, tomó sus armas del armario y se acercó a su hija que leía tranquilamente en el sofá. Esta era su rutina nocturna: Zoe sentada en el sillón, esperando despedir a su papá antes de que se fuera su inusual trabajo.

-Cuídate mucho- respondió la niña, abrazándolo. Le quito la máscara a Wade para darle un beso de despedida- Ya sabes que no me gusta que uses a mascara en casa, papá. Conmigo no tienes nada que ocultar.

El mercenario sintió como su corazón se estrujaba ante esas palabras.

A Zoe nunca le había importado la apariencia de su padre. Desde que era una bebé mostraba su disgusto cuando Wade se ponía la máscara. Él lo hacía con toda la intención de no crearle un futuro trauma a su hija debido las cicatrices que tenía por todo su cuerpo, pero la niña hacia rabietas hasta que el mercenario se deshacía de ella, dejando bien en claro que siempre amaría a su papá sin importar su aspecto.

-¡A la orden mi capitán¡ Nada de máscaras dentro de la casa-contestó Wade haciendo un saludo militar.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y se despidieron una vez más.

-No te duermas tan tarde princesa-mientras salía del apartamento, advirtió con un dedo a su hija - Y nada de chatear con chicos sexys mientras papi no está.

.............................

 

-Dead-pool-el nombre del mercenario se separó en silabas gracias a los hipidos de Peter- ¿Crees-que-estoy-un-poco-ebrio?

Wade le dio gracia como el chico se tambaleaba mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella de Tequila.

La noche había transcurrido tranquila, salvo por unos tontos ladrones que intentaron robar a una anciana, fue lo único que el dúo tuvo que enfrentar. Wade y Peter habían decidido trabajar juntos, dándole al hombre araña ataques al corazón cada vez que el mercenario cortaba algún miembro de los malhechores.

Se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio sin sus máscaras puestas, una bolsa de comida mexicana y una botella de alcohol, celebrando la llegada del fin de semana.  
-Sera mejor que no tomes demasiado-Deadpool le quito con delicadeza el frasco y acerco su cuerpo a el- o no podrás recordar esto…

Los labios del chico fueron devorados por los del mercenario, iniciando la sesión de besos de esa noche. Peter disfrutaba los roces que Wade hacía con sus labios y manos, incrementando su aturdimiento.

Una mano traviesa acaricio las nalgas de Peter, haciendo que pegara un brinco.

-Ni creas que olvide lo que dejamos pendiente esta mañana, Spidey- las cosas entre ellos se estaban volviendo más ardientes, poniendo a pensar a Peter si la azotea sería el lugar correcto para hacer un par de cosas con su novio.

Deadpool estaba tan ansioso como el de tocar la piel bajo el traje del superhéroe; pero justo cuando iba a quitar el resto del Látex, se detuvo a pensar en lo maravillosa que iba su relación con Peter, pero que hasta ahora le había omitido una cosa realmente importante, algo importante que ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido en su apartamento.

-Sabes, Pete, creo que hay algo que no te he dicho todavía…-cortó la magia del momento y las voces en su cabeza, que estaban cachondas, le reprochaban lo estúpido que había sido, porque usualmente el hombre araña no caía tan fácilmente en las seducciones del mercenario.

Un Peter borracho se rió mientras se separaba un poco y ponía toda la coherencia que le quedaba en escuchar las palabras de Wade.  
-¿Ah sí?- la boca del chico se movió juguetona por el cuello del mercenario-¿Qué es?

Wade trató de calmar las ganas que tenía de hacerle el amor en ese momento y contesto:

-Yo…tengo una hija.

El muchacho trato de digerir las palabras, pero los efectos del alcohol no lo dejaron. Una imagen apareció en su cabeza: una niña vestida de rojo, con armas en cada una de sus manos, cabello desordenado y actitud sanguinaria. Sip, la descripción perfecta de la hija de Wade.

-¿Uh, enserio?

Probablemente si hubiera estado sobrio le hubiera hecho a su pareja un drama de los buenos, pero estaba tan bebido que terminó desparramado en el suelo, quedándose dormido.

Esa noche el encuentro romántico de los tortolos terminó con un mercenario sin postre y una araña en el piso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios! Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Aquí esta la actualizacion semanal, espero la disfruten.  
> Mi hermana me hizo una observación y creo que fue acertada; dijo que no estaba muy clara la idea acerca de lo que pasaba entre Peter, Wade y Zoe, pero spero que a partir de este capitulo todo sea un poco más claro jejeje

Con la intención de empezar bien el fin de semana, Zoe se dio el lujo de poder dormir hasta tarde. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando por fin bajo de su habitación, notando un bulto sobre el sofá.

Pensó que sería su papá, que había tomado la costumbre de quedarse dormido en el viejo mueble cuando llegaba de las rondas nocturnas; pero la persona que dormía como una roca y tapada con su sabana de las princesas, en definitiva no era Wade.

Se acercó al extraño y lo examinó. No tenía pinta de alguien peligroso, ni siquiera de un vago, no con esa cara de bebé y cabello perfectamente cuidado. Es el hombre araña, aseguró cuando un pedazo de traje bicolor con telarañas trazadas sobre él quedó al descubierto.

Comenzó a hacer hipótesis acerca de cómo es que el superhéroe se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón de su casa, pero su papá entró a la sala deteniendo todas las suposiciones.  
Antes de que el mercenario pudiera decir algo, Zoe habló asustada.

\- ¡¿Secuestraste al hombre araña?!

El rostro de Wade se movió de su hija al superhéroe durmiente; regañándose por no haber advertido la presencia de Peter. Deadpool secó el sudor de su cuello con el trapo de cocina que traía en las manos, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para presentar a su novio.

-Cariño…verás…-Por primera vez Wade no pudo inventar una frase ocurrente para quitar tensión a la situación- Elhombrearañaeselnoviodepapáyolvideversiyapusolamarranachao-Confesó todo con palabras amontonadas y se metió a la cocina, sintiéndose estúpido y dejando a su hija en shock.

Zoe no tenía la cara de póker porque Wade salía con un hombre, eso era lo de menos. Su asombro se debía a que era la primera vez que había alguien más en casa. Su papá ni siquiera llevaba a ninguna de sus novias a casa, porque rompían con el cuándo mencionaba la palabra “hija”; es por eso que la niña había perdido las esperanzas de poder encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera llamar mamá.

Y ahora estaba este muchacho frente a ella.

Que estaba despertándose.

-Pop, deja de hacer tanto ruido. Dame un minuto más-El hombre araña se acurrucó entre las sabanas, intentando dormir de nuevo, pero una Zoe con un montón de preguntas presionó su nariz, despertando al superhéroe.

-Papá, ya te dije que en un momen…-los ojos avellana del muchacho se encontraron con la cara curiosa de una niña, poniéndolo en alerta, observando el lugar en el que se encontraba. Los nervios aumentaron cuando le fue imposible recordar la noche anterior y su rostro se encontraba al descubierto sin su máscara.

Rápidamente Peter tapo su cara con la sabana, ocultándola como si tuviera su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi mascara? ¿Eres una clase de delincuente juvenil? ¿Quién es tu líder?- el hombre araña lanzaba preguntas como flechas a causa del ambiente desconocido.

Zoe esperó a que se calmara, dándose cuenta que su papá había ocultado la existencia de cada uno. Dio un vistazo a su aspecto, comprobando que los pants y su camiseta de Jake el perro no le daban el aspecto de una maleante.

-No soy una criminal- contestó a una de las preguntas, alzando el rostro hacia Peter, que en ese momento tenía la cara de Cenicienta cubriéndolo. Llamó a su papá antes de que el chico volviera a lanzarle más preguntas- ¡Papá, ya despertó!

-¿Papá...?-cuestionó el muchacho confundido, bajando finalmente la manta; su cara delató su sorpresa cuando su novio entró a la sala con un delantal rosa encima de su sudadera-¿Wade?

-¡S-spidey!-balbuceó el mercenario, asustado. Estaba frente a su peor pesadilla- V-veo que ya se conocieron...

-Todo lo contrario-contraatacó su hija cruzándose de brazos.

Wade metió sus manos en los bolsillos de conejito del delantal, sudando incontrolablemente. Trato usar su usual tono divertido cuando abrió la boca.

-Mi amor-miró a Zoe, y después dirigió la vista a Peter- te presento a mi amor.

Por la cara que pusieron los dos, el mercenario supo que el comentario no les había hecho gracia.

-Está bien, está bien-agitó las manos tratando de calmarlos, los dos lo miraban como leones furiosos- Zoe, él es mi novio, Peter. Peter, ella es Zoe, mi hija.

Los dos se miraron, Zoe fue la primera en hablar.

-Hola, mucho gusto.

Nunca juzgues a un hijo por su padre, pensó Peter, mirando a la niña que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Tanto Wade como su hija esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del muchacho. El mercenario rogaba que al haber revelado la existencia de su pequeña, no afectara su relación con Peter. Zoe, mientras tanto buscaba algún signo en el rostro del hombre araña que delatara que pronto saldría huyendo.

Peter se cuestionaba acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba un poco molesto con Wade, sí, pero al ver la sonrisa de la niña, un sentimiento paternal se alojó en él, una sensación que no había sentido ni siquiera con sus sobrinos. El hombre araña finalmente se relajó y le devolvió el saludo.

-El gusto es mío, pequeña.

El ambiente se tranquilizó, y Wade aprovechó el momento para comer todos juntos el desayuno. Zoe y Peter se sentaron en la mesa, mientras Wade servía la comida. El cuarto estaba lleno de calidez e hizo sentir al hombre araña un ambiente acogedoramente familiar y pensó que podría llegar acostumbrarse.

Los tres pasaron el resto del día conociéndose y viendo maratones de South Park y Supernatural en Nexflix. El día paso rápido y cuando empezó a oscurecer, Peter sabía que tenía que irse; cambió la ropa que le había prestado Wade por su traje y mascara, se acercó a la ventana del apartamento, no sin antes despedirse de Zoe; el mercenario, por otro lado, no corrió la misma surte, Peter aun lo le perdonaba el hecho de haber ocultado a su hija todo este tiempo.

-Lo hice porque pensé que no te agradaría-se defendió el mercenario.

-¿Estas bromeando? es una niña asombrosa. Aunque no puedo decir la mismo de su padre- Wade trató de abrazarlo, pero el hombre araña agarró sus manos- Ahora no. Sigo molesto contigo.

-¡Pero, Pete!-rogó Deadpool. Su hija miró de reojo la escena, disfrutando la pequeña tortura hacia su papá.

-Nada de Pete-reprochó el chico, y antes de salir por la ventana castigo al mercenario con lo que más le dolía - Y-nada-de-sexo-por-una-semana.

La mandíbula del mercenario se descolocó y sus manos se sujetaron su atónita cara. ¡No podía estar hablando enserio!

La hija de Wade aprovechó el momento de agonía para vengarse y hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-¡Peter, me cayó muy bien, papá, es genial!- Zoe se acercó al marco de la ventana, observando afuera con fingido interés - Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿Tú también, Zoe?- preguntó sorprendido el mercenario.

-Sip- la niña empezó a subir los escalones con brinquitos, se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras y dio el tiro de gracia - Y nada de besos por una semana. Buenas noches, papá.

Wade no podría creer la inmensa maldad que podían albergar esos cuerpos tan pequeños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente gracias por leer ¡nos vemos hasta lo otra semana! Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, lamento si es muy corto, pero les juro que en word se ve como si fuera un montón jajaja :'v

Peter se sentía fuera de lugar junto a las madres y padres que esperaban en la entrada de la secundaria. Se preguntaba qué imagen podrían tener la gente de él: tal vez un hermano mayor, un tío, o tal vez un papá.

El timbre sonó y los niños salían por la puerta empujándose y dando gritos, algunos acercándose a sus padres que los esperaban pacientemente. El hombre araña siguió esperando, hasta que vio salir a Zoe junto con un grupo de niños.

-¡Zoe!-la niña volteó rápidamente, buscando a la persona que la había llamado. Notó a Peter y se acercó a él, despidiéndose de sus amigos, Peter rodeó los hombros de la hija de Wade cuando ella abrazó su cintura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Peter? ¿Mi papá sabes que has venido?-El muchacho asintió y le contestó que había pasado al departamento antes de venir a la escuela, aunque omitió la parte donde terminó huyendo de la casa porque Wade había tratado de manosearlo a la fuerza; habían pasado 5 días desde que el superhéroe castigo a su novio, y el mercenario no había podido resistirse a tocar a Peter.

-Vamos a dar un paseo a la plaza- dejaron atrás la escuela y llegaron a la zona comercial. Compraron libros, un armazón nuevo para los lentes de Peter y algunos regalos para Zoe. Pasearon un poco más y sentaron en una de las mesas mientras comían helado.

-Gracias por los obsequios-la niña dejo en una silla las enormes bolsas con todos las cosas que Peter le había comprado-Pero no creo que pueda usar en una buena ocasión la ropa que me compraste, es muy formal.

-La habrá-el hombre araña rascó su nuca nervioso. Era su turno de sincerase con Zoe- Mis padres quieren conocerlos.

-¿Enserio?-el asombro de la niña se detuvo cuando recordó que no sabía nada acerca de los padres de Peter- Y, ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

Sin pensar, el hombre araña recordó la noche anterior.

Se encontraba cenando en la Torre Stark con sus padres, cuando Peter finalmente soltó la bomba. Les contó acerca de su relación con el mercenario y también de Zoe. Tony había escupido el costoso vino que había traído recientemente de Italia, y Steve se había atragantado con el rissoto de ciruela. Lo habían regañado tan fuerte, que a pesar de sus 24 años, Peter se sintió como un niño indefenso cuando sus padres demandaron conocer a Wade y su hija lo más pronto posible.

Y lo más pronto posible era este viernes en la noche, con una cena formal.

Peter regresó a la realidad y respondió a las preguntas de una siempre curiosa Zoe.

-Sip, enserio. Se llaman Tony Stark y Steve Rogers.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Tus papás son Iron Man y el Capitán América?!-Zoe no pudo ocultar su emoción al saber que el novio de su papá tenía como padres a dos superhéroes de tanto renombre.

Peter trato de reaccionar de forma feliz a los comentarios de la pequeña, escondiendo su temor por la reunión del viernes. Esa cena determinaría el final o no de la relación entre él y los Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre agradecerles por leer mi historia, nos vemos hasta la otra semana
> 
> ¡Gracias! Xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Estaba esperando con ansías el viernes oara poder subir este capítulo.  
> ¡Por fin se uniran a la historia los superhusbands! <3
> 
> Por cierto, en serio me gustaría saber si les esta gustando y que esperan en los próximos capitulos y tambiem si tienen historias spideypool que me pudieran recomendar (ya no tengo nada que leer :'v )

El taxi dejó a Wade y Zoe en la entrada de la Torre Stark. El edificio era tan alto y lujoso que tuvieron que alzar la cabeza para apreciar su estructura, y las letras brillantes que resaltaban en la oscuridad. Con un mensaje, el mercenario avisó a su novio que habían llegado; la puerta se abrió después de unos minutos, dejando ver a un Peter con ropas elegantes, haciendo un espacio para que entraran.

El superhéroe presionó el botón del elevador que los llevaría a la planta principal. Estaba igual de nervioso que ellos, así que para calmarse, comenzó a alisar las solapas de la chaqueta que Wade traía puesta.

-Te ves tan guapo-dijo Peter besando su mejilla.

-Los calvos somos los más sexys-contestó al alago Wade, peinando su cabello imaginario.

Peter rió mientras besaba la frente de Zoe, y le acarició su cabello mientras sonreía- Y tú, Zoe, te vez preciosa.

Zoe calmaba sus nervios observando como los botones se encendían al cambiar de piso. Miró su reflejo en las paredes del elevador cubiertas de espejos, arreglando su cabello y planchando con sus manos una vez más su vestido blanco con estampados florales.

Y notó como Peter movía impacientemente sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Sujetó una de las manos del superhéroe entre la suya, que, era tan pequeña que apenas y pudo rodearla por completo; Peter giró su cabeza hacia Zoe, enternecido por el acto, sin embargo volteó rápidamente hacia el lado donde se encontraba Wade, cuando sintió que él también había sujetado su otra mano. Zoe miró nuevamente el reflejo de la pared, feliz; el retrato de los tres hizo que sintiera por primera vez lo que siempre había anhelado.

Las puertas se desplegaron, dejando ver la fina y costosa sala de la familia Rogers Stark, y recibiendo una bienvenida por parte de F.R.I.D.A.Y. Peter fue el primero en salir, avisándoles que iría por sus padres, dejando que Wade y Zoe vagaran por el cuarto, observando la exquisita decoración y la iluminada ciudad que era visible a través de las ventanas de cristal.

Zoe examinaba los inventos de Tony que se encontraban en un estante, pero despegó su vista al escuchar algo romperse detrás de ella.

-¡Ups!-su papá había roto el brazo de una muñeca de porcelana que adornaba una mesa con fotos familiares. El mercenario escondió la delicada pieza dentro de una maceta que estaba a su ezquierda. La niña respiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos, su papá no tenía remedio.

Estaba por regañar a Wade cuando el sonido de unos zapatos resonó por todo el lugar. Alguien carraspeo desde el lado opuesto de la sala.

-Señor Wilson- saludo con sarcasmo un hombre con barba de candado y traje borgoña mientras se acercaba a la maceta, sacando el brazo de porcelana- Veo que disfruta tanto como yo de las reliquias francesas invaluables.

H-hola, señor Stark- balbuceó Wade, saludando al hombre de hierro. De los dos esposos, Tony, sin duda era el más intimidante, era la viva imagen de una esposa gruñona y mandona. Zoe se escondió detrás de la enorme figura de su papá, mirando atenta como la conversación fluía. Otro hombre de pelo rubio y enfundado en un elegante traje gris perla interrumpió la charla; soltó la mano de su esposo para saludar al mercenario.

-Señor Wilson, me alegra que haya decidido acompañarnos.

-Capitán Rogers-la actitud de Wade cambió radicalmente mientras estrechaba la mano de Steve, se sentía honrado de conocer a semejante figura que lo había inspirado desde que era un niño. Pero para su mala suerte, no se encontraba en el mejor escenario para alabar las asombrosas hazañas del soldado, porque, en primer lugar, no era alguien con un historial heroico, y segundo porque estaba saliendo con su único y amado retoño.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, con el pobre Wade recibiendo miradas penetrantes por parte de los padres de su novio. Peter carraspeó detrás de sus papás, tomándolos por los hombros y acudiendo al plan Z.

-Papá, Pop, olvidé presentarles a la hija de Wade: Zoe- la niña sabía que era su momento para salvar la reputación de su papá, así que con su mejor sonrisa se dirigió a los hombres que la miraban con sorpresa.

-Mucho gusto, señor Stark-miró a Tony y después a su esposo- Señor Rogers-La pareja estaba atónita. No podían creer que ella fuera la hija de Wade Wilson. No alguien que se miraba tan… cuerda y agradable-muchas gracias por la invitación. Papá y yo compramos un pastel para el postre.

-Encantado, señorita-contesto Steve afectuosamente al momento que tomaba la mano de la niña, besando su mano.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Que encantadora es! ¿Verdad cariño? –explotó con emoción Tony, que había quedado instantáneamente enamorado de Zoe, y que decir del Capitán América que la había tomado ya en brazos.

Y ahí estaban los padres de Peter, mimando a Zoe mientras caminaban hacia la cocina, ignorando olímpicamente a su padre. Wade y Peter miraron la escena atónitos, de un momento a otro la actitud fría de sus padres hacia el mercenario había cambio en cuanto vieron a la niña.

-Bueno-dijo Peter después de unos minutos, se acercó a Wade y tomó su mano, jalándolo a la cocina- Supongo que funcionó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, agradecerles por leer mi historia y nos vemos para la próxima semana :)Xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Aqui tienen la actualización semanal en #ViernesDrink jajajaja bueno para mi no es viernes drink, más bien es #ViernesDeBloodBank, ¿Alguien más sigue este manwha? Si no lo hacen aqui les dejó la página https://www.facebook.com/saku.rai.XD/?ref=ts&fref=ts
> 
> Siguiendo con el nuevo capítulo, esta es la segunda parte de la cena "familiar" xd donde es más eviddente que a Tony no le agrada Wade. Lamento si es corto y no es tan relevante como los dempas, pero que más le voy a hacer :'v

Los súper esposos platicaban animadamente con Zoe, preguntando cosas sencillas y esenciales como su color favorito, la comida que más le gustaba, sus notas en la escuela (sintieron orgullo al enterarse que estaba entre los primeros de su clase), mientras que en otro plano diferente Peter y Wade estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa, esperando a que la lucha campal empezara.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. terminó de poner los cubiertos y la comida. La mesa estaba repleta de platillos exquisitos: langosta, cerdo asado, sopa, ensalada, pan crujiente, aderezos y puré, todo acompañado con una lujosa botella de vino en el centro.

-La cena está servida-proclamó Tony señalando con sus manos la comida. Con actitud maliciosa tomó un cuchillo y una pinza, pasándoselos al novio de su hijo-Si me hicieras el favor de cortar la langosta, Wade.

El mercenario parpadeó, confundido, sin saber que hacer exactamente con esas cosas. El superhéroe se regocijaba ante la escena. A pesar de que había quedado encantado con la niña, el padre de ella era harina de otro costal, aún no tenía un visto bueno del antihéroe.

-Claro, yo…cortaré la langosta-Deadpool se levantó de la silla y con sus manos inexpertas cortó la cabeza y cola justo como lo había visto en master chef, pero al parecer eso no funcionaba en la vida real. La langosta parecía que hubiera sido cortada por el mismo Wolverine. Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en Tony, y su hijo, que no estaba para nada sorprendido por la actitud de su padre, interrumpió a Wade, terminando el de servir la comida.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, pero los mordiscos ruidosos del mercenario invadieron el comedor. Steve llamó su atención con un carraspeo, apuntando el cuchillo y tenedor, mostrándole la forma correcta de cortar la carne.

Entonces Tony comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-Así que, Wade…tu trabajo consiste prácticamente en matar gente por dinero-ironman sonrió de lado mientras agitaba con lentitud su copa-Un excelente ejemplo para Zoe, sin lugar a duda.

-Bueno, no todos podemos darnos el lujo de cagar dinero y gastarlo en trajecitos de metal, suegrito- se defendió Wade con tono brusco. No necesitaba que alguien le recordará algo que ya sabía de sobra.

Peter y Steve se atragantaron con sus bebidas ¡Wade estaba cavando su propia tumba! Si había algo con lo que nunca debías meterte con Tony Stark era su familia, su pasividad y sus trajes. Pero por alguna extraña razón el hombre de hierro no replicó.

-Sí, es cierto, pero al menos mi familia está a salvo ¿Nunca han intentado lastimarla?

-Solo una vez-contestó sincero Wade-pero maté a ese maldito degenerado.

Peter y Zoe cruzaban los dedos para que la cena no se saliera de control.

\- ¿Si dejas que eso le pase a tu hija, como esperas que te confíe la vida de Peter?-cuestionó Tony, levantando una ceja dando un sorbo a su copa.

-¡Es suficiente!-interrumpió Peter irritado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Se levantó con rapidez de la silla, llevándose a la niña en sus brazos- iré con Zoe a la cocina por un pedazo de pastel.

 

Terminada la comida, con un pedazo de pastel y sentada en la sala, se encontraba Zoe, mirando la televisión que Peter había prendido para que no escuchara la conversación que tenía con sus padres y Wade acerca de lo que había pasado durante la cena. Tanto Tony como Wade tuvieron que tragarse su orgullo y disculparse entre ellos para ver feliz a Peter y Steve.

 

Eran más de las once de la noche cuando Peter acompaño a los Wilson a la salida. Zoe dormía en el pecho de su papá; el chico agarró el hombro de Wade haciendo que se detuviera y habló con arrepentimiento:

-Lo siento mucho, Wade, no pensé que mis padres actuaran de esa manera.

-Está bien, Pete, tu intención fue buena- apartó los mechones de pelo de la frente del superhéroe y la besó- Nos vemos mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente darle las gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, ¡Hasta el próximo viernes! Xx :v


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Hoy decidí subir el capítulo una horas antes del viernes Xd porque mañana sera un día muy ocupado y me dí la libertad de subirlo anticipado ;)  
> Las cosas ya se estan poniendo difíciles para Peter y Wade (vamo a llorar) 
> 
> Por cierto, surgió un nuevo trabajo esta semana, es Stony en un universo alterno de Harry Potter, por si quieren darse una vuelta por la historia.
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, disfruten :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No me queda más que agradecerles por leer mi historia. gracias! Xx

Zoe aventó la mochila al sofá, feliz de haber terminado el día de escuela. Entró a la cocina, considerando que podría hacer de comer. Pensó en hacer una lasaña, tal vez a su papá le gustaría calentarla después…entonces recordó que Wade había salido a una misión de cinco días, y apenas iban tres.

El timbre sonó inesperadamente. Zoe abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a Tony y Steve con un montón de regalos; después de que finalmente se conocieron, los súper esposos no podían parar de visitar a la niña; ya sea recogiéndola de la escuela, llevándola a la torre Stark o a algún parque, todo bajo la aceptación de su papá y Peter.

-Hola, pequeña-saludó Tony, dejando las cajas en la mesa junto a la televisión. Habían hecho una escapada rápida de sus deberes como superhéroes y padres, además de que Peter estaba en la universidad - Hace una días que no te vemos y ya te extrañamos ¿Cierto, Steve?

El capitán asintió mientras buscaba a Wade por la casa, pero al no haber rastro de él, preguntó a la niña:

-¿Dónde está tu papá, Zoe?-Steve tomó asiento en el sofá junto con su esposo y ella.

-No está- respondió Zoe sincera. Los esposos se miraron entre sí, tratando de descifrar la frase. Tony agachó su cabeza, para quedar a la altura de Zoe, y mientras Steve acariciaba su cabeza, hizo una pregunta:

-¿Fue a la tienda?

. La niña negó, y justificó la falta de Wde-Se fue hace tres días a una misión.

Los rostros de Tony y Steve tenían el más puro efecto de la ira. Steve tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, saliendo del edificio con Tony conduciendo el lamborghini rojo, para llevar a Zoe a la Torre Stark.

 

 

Peter no tuvo que adivinar quién llamaba cuando atendió el celular al primer timbre; no con el tono de _Shoop_ , tan característico de su novio.

-¡Pete, me estoy volviendo loco, no encuentro a Zoe por ningún lado!-el tono de voz desesperado de Wade estrujó en corazón de Peter. 

-Escucha Wade-el chico trataba de hacerse escuchar entre los balbuceos de su novio- Ella está bien, está aquí conmigo. En la torre Stark.

-¿Cómo llegó ahí?-Wade respiró más tranquilo; había regresado a casa por municiones y al no encontrar a su hija, había pensado en el peor escenario-¿Paso algo malo?

Peter se sentía responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Fueron mis padres. Será mejor que vengas.

 

 

-¡Papaaaaaaá!-Wade atrapó a su hija entre sus brazos y la alzó al aire y llenandola de besos-Pensé que no volverías hasta dentro de dos días.

-Acabé antes, bebé-el mercenario no dejaba de abrazar y estrujar a Zoe, feliz de saber que estaba a salvo. Pero las quejas del hombre de hierro pararon el encuentro de padre e hija.

-Déjame pasar, Peter, hay algunas cosas que debo decirle a tu noviecito-Tony avanzaba imparable a través del piso lustroso del salón. A su lado, su esposo e hijo trataban de detenerlo para que no cometiera una locura-Irresponsable, ese hombre es un total irresponsable.

Peter se adelantó a su padre, colocándose al lado de su novio y sosteniendo a Zoe para alejarla de la discusión.

 -Buenas tardes, Señor Wilson-dijo Tony cortante.

-¿Por qué esta Zoe aquí?- Wade no entendía el motivo del enojo del suegro, más bien él tenía que ser el enojado, después de todo ellos se llevaron a su hija.

-¿Qué porque está aquí?-el sarcasmo del millonario salió a relucir en todo su esplendor-Steve, cariño, dime que escuchaste lo mismo que yo-Steve estaba acostumbrado a las actitudes de Tony y se mantuvo impasible cuando su esposo le habló- La razón es, señor Wilson, que dejó a esta pequeña de once años sola por tres días. Dígame ¿es así como los X-Men le dijeron que se cuidaba a un niño?

-No la dejé sola-se defendió el mercenario- el portero del edificio la vigilaba. Además, le dejé mi tarjeta de crédito para cualquier emergencia.

-¿Hablas de ese viejo gordo, que no se movería de su silla aunque fuera el fin del mundo? ¡Brillante elección!-habló con fingida alegría Tony mientras alzaba sus manos para enfatizar sus palabras.

-¡Es solo una niña!- explotó Steve dejando al descubierto su lado paternal- No puedes dejarla sola y esperar que nada le pase-el soldado adoptó un tono serio-En todo caso, Tony y yo hemos hablado, y llegamos la conclusión de que lo mejor es que Zoe se quede aquí con nosotros, mientras tú arreglas tus asuntos.

Para Wade eso fue como una bofetada e hizo que se juzgara a sí mismo ¿Era un mal padre después de todo? Siempre supo que no era un buen ejemplo a seguir, en cambio Tony y Steve tenían un historial heroico y responsable, pero no estaba dispuesto a estar lejos de su hija…

-Está bien-accedió Wade después de pensar la situación. Para no hacer más difícil la situación se despidió fugazmente de Peter y Zoe; estaba por dejar la sala, pero su hija se soltó de los brazos de Peter, corriendo hacia su padre.

-¡Papá! ¿No te quedarás?-la niña se aferró a la ropa de su padre, para que él no pudiera avanzar más-Si es por el espacio, puedes dormir en mi cuarto-trataba de contener las lágrimas, la idea de que su padre no se quedara le desgarraba el corazón- ¿O es que ya no nos quieres a Peter y a mí?

-No, no es eso cariño-respondió al instante Wade, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hija, la apretó hacia su cuerpo con sus brazos musculosos, buscando calmarla-Papá tiene cosas pendiente que hacer.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, sé que no tengo súper poderes, pero no importa-Wade había buscado algún signo de mutación en Zoe desde niña, pero tras años de esperar a que algo apareciera, la respuesta siempre era negativa. Para Zoe eso era molesto, le irritaba ser normal y no tener ningún poder que fuera útil.

-Si quieres ayudar a papá, entonces cuida de Peter por mi ¿De acuerdo?-Zoe asintió con resignación. Peter se acercó a ellos y los abrazó; Wade besó las mejillas de ambos y se despidió- Te quiero. Los quiero.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Subí el capítulo tarde porque hoy hubo pachanga en mi casa xd  
> Perdón por los posibles errores en la redacción que no haya visto, pero está semana me sentí cansada af ;'(
> 
> Por cierto, no me vayan a odiar por lo que va a ocurrir en esta parte, ¿ya hacía falta algo de drama, no? (risa malvada :v)
> 
> En fin, esperó que lo disfruten y que sufran (con amor <3)

Zoe salió por parte trasera de la torre Stark a sacar la basura. Su ánimo no era el mismo por la ausencia de su papá; le gustaba estar con Peter y los abuelos (Tony y Steve insistieron en ser llamados así) pero no era lo mismo sin Wade haciendo bromas por ahí y llenándola de besos.

Cerró la tapa del contenedor y caminó con desgano a la puerta, pero el ruido de botellas quebrándose la hizo voltear rápidamente. Unas manos cubrieron su rostro haciendo imposible reconocer a su captor.

 

La inesperada llamada desconcertó a Wade, atendió el teléfono y supo por la voz de Peter que algo malo pasaba -Wade, secuestraron a Zoe-esa frase fue suficiente para detener su misión y llegar lo más rápido a la torre Stark.

 

-¿Dónde está mi hija?-fue lo primero que dijo Wade al entrar a la torre Stark. En la sala principal Peter y sus padres revisaban  las cámaras de seguridad con la ayuda de F.R.I.D.A.Y.  

-Wade-Peter se apresuró a llegar al lado de su novio, abrazándolo con fuerza- lo siento, soy un irresponsable.

-Tranquilo, Pete, no fue culpa tuya- _si no de tus padres_ , pensó el mercenario con recelo. A pesar su desesperación tenía que actuar con calma para no alterar a Peter y que no se mortificara más-¿Encontraron algo con las cámaras de seguridad?

-No aún. Pero dejaron esto-Peter le mostró un papel cenizo con un dibujo escarlata. _¡Demonios!_ Maldijo Wade examinandolo más cerca, comprobando de quien se trataba.

-Hijo de puta…-susurró Wade arrugando el papel entre sus manos.

-¿Conoces a ese tipo, Wade?-preguntó Steve.

-Sí. No logré acabar con él en una de mis misiones.

-¿Entonces qué estamos esperando?-habló Tony, activando el traje de Ironman.

 

 

La zona donde Wade había tenido el encuentro con el secuestrador estaba a unas horas de la cuidad. Condujo a Peter, Tony y Steve al desembarcadero, donde estaban los contenedores que eran descargados por barco. La noche acompaño a los hombres a su destino, y sin perder más tiempo comenzaron su búsqueda.

Se separaron para cubrir más rápido el desembarcadero. Steve y Tony buscaban angustiados cualquier seña que pudiera ser una referencia;  pero no podían buscar con la desesperación con la que lo hacia Wade, devastado de pensar de que cosas eran capaces de hacerle a su pequeña, de que alguien se atreviera a lastimarla…

-¡Wade, encontré algo!-Peter apareció en lo alto de los contenedores, el mercenario subió de un salto y su novio le mostró la evidencia: uno de ellos estaba abierto, pero la oscuridad no mostraba con exactitud el contenido. Bajaron para ver mejor la escena, pero aún no era suficiente y decidieron entrar.

Una mesa con papeles y armas regadas por el suelo era lo que había dentro del contenedor. Al darse cuenta de que todo aquello no era relevante para la búsqueda Peter decidió salir, pero Wade se quedó husmeando, acercándose a la mesa y tomando uno de los papeles.

_Uno no es suficiente, mercenario._

Las puertas se cerraron, dejándolo en penumbra. Gritos de forcejeo se escucharon afuera, todos provenientes de Peter. Instintivamente Wade buscó abrirlas, golpeando con toda su fuerza sin tener éxito.

-Te dije que con uno no sería suficiente-exclamó una voz que Wade conocía a la perfección- Pagarás por desmantelar mi negocio.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!-grito Deadpool con impotencia, escuchando el momento en que varios carros salían a toda velocidad y dejaban todo en silencio-¡Peter!

El hombre había acertado, encontrando su debilidad en Zoe y Peter.

La luz amarillenta de los faros se filtró en el contenedor cuando Tony y Steve abrieron las puertas, luego de horas de buscar a su hijo y al mercenario.

El cuerpo de Wade Wilson estaba encogido en la pared de metal;  miró a los padres de su novio y habló con voz rota.

-Se han llevado a Peter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y ya faltan muy, muy, muy pocos capitulos para el fin de la historia :'v
> 
> Nos vemos hasta la prócima semana Xx :v


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Actualize un poquito tarde porque me fui de viaje con mi familia antes de entrar a la facultad :'v  
> Bueno, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Espero que al entar a la universidad, no absorban la poca vida social que tengo jajaja
> 
> Por cierto, ssolo faltan 2 capitulos para terminar. Perdón si los capítulos del ff son cortos, pero es lo que me propuse al hacer esta historia porque la verdad era la primera vez que publicaba algo largo y no queria abandonarlo o que luego me diera flojera de seguir xd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima semana! Xx

-¡Wade, por favor, tienes que calmarte!-habló Steve lo más calmado que pudo. Llevaban dos días buscando por toda la ciudad, pero parecía como si la tierra se hubiera tragado cualquier rastro de los secuestradores.

-¿Está hablando enserio, capitán?-preguntó Wade incrédulo-Llevamos buscándolos sin descanso cada maldito día y aun no tenemos nada. ¡Es de su hijo y de Zoe de quien estamos hablando!

-¿Nos crees tan insensibles para no preocuparnos por ellos?-cortó Tony mientras tecleaba con rapidez la pantalla de su computadora-Nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos que en estas situaciones. Tenemos quemantener la calma; además estoy seguro de que en cualquier lugar en que se encuentren, Peter protegerá a Zoe.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrumpió para avisar la presencia de visitases.

-Y a estas alturas necesitaremos ayuda extra-Steve se encaminó al elevador para recibir a los Avengers.

¿Cuál es el problema, Steve?-preguntó la viuda negra sin perder  tiempo

-Secuestraron a Peter y a la hija de Wade, Zoe-explicó el capitán-Llevamos días buscando, pero no hay rastros.

Todos los presentes giraron sus rostros al mercenario.

-¿Acaso él y Peter están…?-sugirió Bruce, señalando a Wade con incredulidad. Tony y su esposo respondieron su pregunta con un simple _sí_ -Oh bien. Es difícil de creer, pero ayudaremos.

-Muy bien, señores, entonces, si no hay nada más que decir, apresurémonos-Tony les mostró el mapa de la cuidad, señalando los posibles sitios donde podrían estar-Nos dividiremos y buscaremos en los puntos indicados; no olviden informar cualquier dato.

Los superhéroes salieron de la torre, Wade se unió a ellos, pero Tony lo detuvo en el elevador.

-Lo mejor es que te quedes, Wade- sugirió Tony, colocando una mano en el hombro del mercenario.

-Pero…- Wade trató de replicar al hombre de hierro, pero Tony tenía sus propias ideas.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero déjanos el trabajo en los verdaderos héroes-y salió antes de que Wade pudiera decirr algo más.

El mercenario enfureció ante las palabras de Tony, rompió una de las ventanas que daban al exterior y de un salto abandono la torre para buscar por su propia cuenta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, sroveviví a mi primera semana de Universidad! \:v/  
> Bueno, aquí esta lo que querían, ya se arrelgó el desmadre jajajaja 
> 
> Perdón por lo posibles errores de redación o acentos, pero sufrí una crisis de inspiracion durante dos semanas y apenas hoy en la tarde lo escribrí y lo corregí (la verdad me obligue a escribir el cap.) 
> 
> En fiiiiin, solo queda UN CAPITULO para terminar este ff TT TT   
> He pensado en hacer como tipo secuela, pero estaría enfocada en Zoe y los hijos de los demás (aún no tengo bien definida la idea) Así que si les gutaría que lo escribiera, me avisan.  
> Incluso estoy dispuesta a hacer one-shots de alguna pareja-ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS :) 
> 
> ¡Drisfruten!

 

El panorama era sucio y con material de construcción regado por todas partes. Peter y Zoe no tenían inmovilizados sus manos y pies, gracias a las ataduras que contenían una aleación de Vibranium; cosa que Peter descifro días después.

-Acerca tus muñecas, Zoe-dijo Peter posicionando con cuidado un desintegrador de materia que tenía adicionado en las muñecas. Con un gran esfuerzo, debido a lo ajustado del amarre, el hombre araña acciono con un toque en sus palmas, liberando las manos y pies de la niña-Ahora, sal de aquí-El chico había planeado todo con cautela, recordando el tiempo en que los hombres hacían sus rondas, solo para que Zoe tuviera la oportunidad de escapar.  

-Por supuesto que no-respondió con terquedad Zoe-Tenemos que irnos de aquí los dos, Peter.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Ya casi es hora de su ronda-y con una sonrisa genuina, agregó- Y no me sigas llamando Peter. Quisiera que me llamaras papá.

La revelación, la entusiasmo tanto y con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazó al superhéroe,  lamentando que su deseo se hubiera cumplido en una situación tan inconveniente. Tiempo después, Peter, convenció a Zoe de que se fuera, escabulléndose por los escombros.

Peter tuvo unos segundos de alivio; entonces los secuestradores abrieron una puerta de la bodega e inmediatamente notaron la ausencia de Zoe.

-¡¿Dónde está la niña?!-preguntó el jefe golpeando con frustración la pared-Tú, búscala-señalo a uno de los hombres que lo acompañaba.

Al escuchar las intenciones de los secuestradores, Peter, se zarandeó por la impotencia de no proteger a Zoe. El hombre se hartó de las acciones del chico; lo tomo de la cabeza y la azotó contra la pared, con una fuerza que solo un mutante podía tener. Se impulsó nuevamente para estampar la cabeza del superhéroe, pero el sonido del techo rompiéndose y un cuerpo tacleando al secuestrador, interrumpió todo.

-¡Aleja tus puercas manos de mi novio, mutante!-Wade había acertado en su presentimiento, llegando justo a tiempo. Se acercó a Peter y con un simple movimiento, lo liberó-¿Estas bien? ¿Y Zoe?

Una estruendo en la parte trasera los alertó y antes de pudieran investigar, el mutante y una horda de hombres que aparecieron de la nada arremetió contra ellos. Con ayuda de sus telarañas, Peter se movía por toda el área y atrapaba a todo el que se cruzara por su camino; mientras que Wade hacia lo suyo, utilizando sus catanas para herir a los oponentes.

El número de mutantes disminuyo visiblemente pero aun mantenían ocupados a Wade y Peter, que deseaban buscar a Zoe. La resistencia de Peter bajo a causa con rapidez a causa de los días secuestrado; viéndose acorralados por la banda de mutantes. Wade se plantó delante de su novio y desenvaino una vez más sus catanas. 

-Deja-en paz-a-mis-papás-amenazó Zoe, apareciendo a un lado de ellos. En sus manos fluía energía naranja, apuntó su palma hacia los mutantes, lanzando una esfera que impactó con potencia.   _Así que ella hizo explosión_ pensó Wade impresionado que su hija finalmente un signo de mutación. Zoe corrió feliz hacia Peter y Wade, que la recibieron con cariño.

Sin embargo no pudieron relajarse, porque los mutantes se prepararon para atacar de nuevo. No supieron de donde salieron más personas y Wade tuvo que pensar algo para sacarlos de ahí. Entonces vio cajas de pólvora en su lado derecho.

-Peter, llévate a Zoe de aquí.

El hombre araña negó con fuerza.

-¡Podemos con ellos Wade!-pero en la mente del mercenario ya estaba todo resuelto.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es así. Prefiero salvarlos a ustedes-y con un beso en sus mejillas se despidió- Los quiero.

Con agilidad lanzó a Peter y Zoe hacía el techo, obligando al chico a usar su telaraña para sujetarse de la superficie, que estaba recién fragmentado por la entrada del mercenario. Usó otra telaraña, aferrándose a una antena que estaba al costado del edificio, y con un fuerte impulso sobrevoló la bodega.

Una explosión  sucedió segundos después.

-¡Wade!-un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de Peter, con Zoe escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Aterrizaron en la parte superior de otro edificio y la explosión atrajo la atención de Bruce, que informo con rapidez a los demás, que aparecieron en un dos por tres.

-¡Peter! ¡Zoe!-Tony se acercó a ellos, bajándolos al suelo donde esperaban los demás. Steve y los demás confortaban y preguntaban acerca de lo que había pasado, pero no lograron decir nada por la impresión de la explosión.

El edificio era todo escombros, la ceniza cayendo como lluvia. Fue entonces que, entre la nube gris de  residuos, la figura del mercenario apareció.

-¡Papá!-Zoe corrió hasta su papá con felicidad. Wade la recibió con los brazos abiertos y con el traje carbonizado; el encuentro entre ambos enterneció a todos, pero más a Peter, que se acercó con lentitud para no interrumpir el momento.

-Nunca te abandonaría, mi pequeña-confesó el mercenario, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su hija. De reojo vio a Peter, que miraba tímido a la distancia; extendió uno de sus brazos y le preguntó-¿Qué dices, Baby Boy? ¿Serías parte de esta rara familia?

El chico asintió con lágrimas y se envolvió en los brazos de su novio, que los envolvía con felicidad. Tony carraspeo, llamando la atención de los tres;  con una mirada reprobatoria de Steve, el hombre de hierro bufó con fastidio.

-Wade, lamento haber dicho que no eras un buen padre…y por todo lo demás…ya sabes, blablablá, disculpas, disculpas-Tony sintió las palabras atascándose en su garganta, y después de hablar se dirigió a su esposo-¿Ya estas feliz, Cap?

-Por supuesto cariño-contesto con amabilidad Steve-Zoe, me gustaría que siguieras llamándome abuelito ¿Qué dices?

La niña no dudo en asentir; y Peter llamó a sus padres a que se unieran al abrazo familiar.

Los Avengers se unieron a ellos y entre el bullicio de todos, Tony se hizo escuchar.

-Bien ¿Quién quiere celebrar con un poco de Shawarma y jugo de manzana?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecerles nuevamente por seguir mi historia, sus kudos y comentarios!   
> Hasta la próxima semana XX


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, beibis!  
> Bueno, he subido el capitulo a esta hora porque es la hora sad :'v 
> 
> Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que decir. Antes que nada, agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta fic.  
> Es la primera vez que escribo una historia con temática familar, ya que la mayor parte de lo que escribo es como bien darks jejejeje ¿Que si me hubiera gustado cambiar algo? Por supuesto que sí, creo que un escritor nunca se conformara con el primer borrador, pero por el momento no espero hacer nungún cambio.
> 
> Segundo; aún no se cuando voy a subir una segunda parte, pero es definitivo que si la voy a escribir.
> 
> Tercero; le he pagado a mi hermana-con una caja de colores y un manga- para que hiciera una pequeña tira de uno de los extra y espero subirla este fin de semana  
> Link de mi tumblr(aunque no tenga nada xd): https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sisters-guzman
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Y bueno creo que eso sería todo, muchas gracias!

 

5 meses después

La caja aterciopelada guardada en la sudadera de Wade le pesaba como plomo. Por supuesto que había hablado con los padres de Peter para esta ocasión y no entendía su nerviosismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de su hija.

-¿Entonces está bien lo que te dije?-preguntó de nuevo Wade, frotando sus manos sin parar-No quiero que te sientas presionada, Zoe.

Sentada a la orilla de la cama, su hija lo miraba con cansancio; hizo que su papá se agachara hasta quedar a su altura y le contestó con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-No seas gallina, papá-comenzó a decir la niña- Yo no soy la del problema, eres tu-le dio un abrazo y agregó con emoción-Así que no lo arruines, porque Peter es el único que nos quiere tal y como somos.

-¡Tienes razón!-dijo Wade, cargando a su hija y alzando un puño al aire-¡No te preocupes, bebé, iré a traer a tu nueva mamá!

 

 

Peter caminaba por la cuidad, cargando carpetas y libros de su tesis de posgrado. Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y seguir trabajando. Pero estaba triste; habían pasado algunos meses desde que Wade y Zoe se habían mudado a la torre Stark-Tony acepto de mala gana a su novio-y era feliz con ellos y sus padres a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, Wade aún no le había pedido _eso_ tan importante para él… ¿Acaso lo suyo era unión libre?

-Peter Benjamín Rogers Stark-su novio apareció de la nada y lo atrapó contra una pared, tirando las cosas que el superhéroe cargaba.

-¡Wade mis cosas!-se quejó el chico, intentando agacharse para recogerlas, pero Wade no lo dejaba.

- _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Peter dejó de moverse, incrédulo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste, Baby boy-Wade se hincó y abrió una caja-¿Te gustaría casarte con este idiota?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-respondió Peter llevándose las manos a la cara-Pero ¿Me pedirás matrimonio con una _chimichanga_?

El mercenario volteó la caja y vio la comida que había en el camino.

-¡Ups!-se disculpó Wade-Caja equivocada- Y de la sudadera sacó la cajita, quito el anillo y lo colocó con suavidad en la mano de Peter.

 

 

-¡Qué bonita princesa!-halagó Steve acariciando el cabello de Zoe. Era sábado del mediodía, en una pequeña iglesia donde se celebraba la boda de Peter y Wade. En el vestíbulo se encontraban uno de los padres del novio y la niña de las flores, su futura nieta Zoe.

Su papá Wade Wilson, esperaba ansiosamente de pie en el altar, con Tony acomodándole la cortaba del traje carbón Armani, que su suegro se había molestado en comprarle. Recordó la discusión del hombre de hierro con su hijo al planear la boda; era sabido por todos de las excentricidades de Tony cuando de celebraciones se trataba, y no le gustó para nada que Peter prefiriera una boda sencilla y nada ostentosa; permitiéndole a su padre únicamente hacerse cargo de la ropa de toda la familia.

Las campanas sonaron, anunciando el comienzo de la misa; Peter apareció por una de las puertas que se encontraban a los lados. Limpió su rostro con una servilleta y alisaba su traje blanco mientras se acercaba a su padre y la niña. Intercambiaron abrazos; Steve deseándole la felicidad del mundo y de su futura hija feliz por finalmente llenar ese huequito que les faltaba a ella y su papá.

-¿Estás listo, Peter?-el chico asintió a su padre y Zoe se colocó frente a ellos, y entraron a la sala. Los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir al novio. Una lenta música de piano sonaba mientras caminaban hasta el altar y Zoe tiraba pétalos blancos sobre el camino. En el altar, Wade miraba a su futuro esposo y a su hija con la mirada que solo un hombre enamorado podía tener.

Para controlar sus nervios, Peter se concentró en la los invitados que estaban en las bancas. Por un lado Wanda y Visión  con sus gemelas, sonriéndole cálidamente; Thor tomando la mano de Loki, que esperaba su cuarto hijo y que regañaba a los otros tres porque no se quedaban quietos.

Llegó al altar y sintió como sus padres tomaban su mano y lo abrazaban. Al mirar al frente se encontró con la mirada de Wade, mirándolo impaciente. El padre comenzó la ceremonia, hablando acerca del matrimonio y toda la responsabilidad que llevaba a cabo. Después lo votos, donde Natasha les paso los anillos y luego el padre concluyó.

-Les presento a los señores Wilson Stark Rogers-y con movimiento de manos agregó-Puede besar al novio.

Los invitados aplaudieron. Zoe saltaba de felicidad, alborotando los holanes del pomposo vestido; se acercó a sus papás que la tomaron en brazos y besaron sus mejillas, caminando juntos hasta la salida mientras que los demás arrojaban arroz para la buena suerte de la pareja.

 

 

La recepción de la fiesta se dio en el jardín de una de las mansiones de Tony. La impecable vajilla y los manteles blancos con franjas rojas brillaban por el sol. La gente probaba los bocadillos y los recién casados visitaban cada mesa para saludar a sus invitados.

Por otro lado, los niños jugaban y corrían por todos lados; pero había otros como Zoe, que pelaban con un rama de los arboles con el hijo mayor  de los dioses Thor y Loki: el niño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, Hadar. Todo había empezado cuando la niña estaba con las gemelas en la mesa de postres y quedaba solo un pastelito de chocolate y moras.

Zoe y Hadar comenzaron una pelea por el último pastel, con la pequeña Wilson ganando la pelea de ramitas y en un descuido del niño, lo tumbó al pasto. El hermano menor de Hadar, se acercó a él y comenzó a partirse de risa.

-¡Te ha ganó una niña, hermano!

 Zoe se acercó a la mesa, mirando victoriosa al Dios. Estaba por reclamar su premio, pero la bandeja estaba muy lejos, estirando sin éxito sus dedos; hasta que una mano aceitunada tomo el pastelillo, sosteniéndolo frente a ella.

-Aquí tienes-el niño achino sus ojos azules mientras sonreía. La niña le devolvió el gesto y le sostuvo la mirada. Unas manos asgardianas aprovecharon la distracción,  arrebatándoles el postre en sus narices.

-¡Matanga dijo la changa!-Hadar se alejó, sacando la lengua y celebrando su ataque; pero no tardo en tener detrás de el a Zoe para atraparlo. El otro niño veía con asombro a Zoe, sus mejillas redondas se ruborizaron  al encontrarla fascinante a esa niña que correteaba a Hadar sin miedo.

Se apresuró a seguirlos, sin darse cuenta que un Loki embarazado gritándole a su hijo travieso, y unos recién casados, se unían a él para detener a los niños.

 

 

**Extras.**

**_1_ **

-¡Yo también quiero ir a la luna de miel!-Zoe se cruzó de brazos, enojada. Sus padres y sus abuelos la miraron con sorpresa. Era media tarde y el vuelo a una de las islas privadas de la familia salía en treinta minutos. Peter tomo con suavidad los brazos de su hija y la miro.

-Es un viaje solo para papá y yo, pequeña-la niña hizo un puchero-Además, te quedarás con los abuelos.

-Pasaremos tiempo en el laboratorio-dijo Tony. Y mágicamente el ánimo de Zoe cambió. Le gustaba pasar tiempo en el laboratorio, además de que habían estado haciendo pruebas para descubrir porque Zoe no había heredado los poderes mutantes de Wade. Se acercó a Wade y Peter, despidiéndose con rapidez.

-¡Nos vemos en una semana!

_**2** _

-¿Un hermanito?-Zoe acercó sus ojos a la hoja de ultrasonido. _Eso_ _no puede ser un bebé_ dijo para sí misma, observando solamente manchas oscuras y blancas. Wade y Peter se sentaron junto a ella.

-Aquí está tu hermanito-señalo Wade a una mancha blanca pequeña.

-Y aquí está el otro-Peter indicó justo al lado de donde su esposo lo había hecho. Zoe miró una vez más la imagen y respondió cpnfundida.

-¿No que sólo era uno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, se me fue la onda y olvide mencionar que al final decidí hacer M-preg porque yolo xd (así que si se preguntan como paso, fue por obra del espíritu santo jajajaja 
> 
> Gracias por leer Xx

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les gute la historiatanto como a mi!  
> Si les gusto la historia, dejen un comentario y con gusto la seguire :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Xx


End file.
